Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable insert oven grate system and more particularly pertains to grilling food in an oven on a disposable grill in a disposable pan, the grilling of food and the disposing of the pan and grill being done in a safe, healthy, convenient, and economical manner.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of grills and pans is known in the prior art. More specifically, grills and pans previously devised and utilized for the purpose of cooking are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe a disposable insert oven grate system that allows for cooking and disposing in a safe, healthy, convenient, and economic manner.
In this respect, the disposable insert oven grate system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cooking and disposing in a safe, healthy, convenient, and economic manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved disposable insert oven grate system which can be used for cooking and disposing in a safe, healthy, convenient, and economic manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.